


Bait

by kakashisninken



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Kakashi, Kakashi acts like he isn’t interested but the man damn well is, Kakashi in disguise, Kuniochi reader, Mentions of Violence, Reader Insert, Undercover kakashi, alcohol use, fem reader - Freeform, fluff with a touch of slice of life, little bit of an asshole kakashi, making Kakashi jealous, mentions of injury, oc love interest bc I couldn’t put anyone in this role lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashisninken/pseuds/kakashisninken
Summary: You’ve been hinting and nudging your friend Kakashi to take you out on a date for years now but he’s just not getting the hint. Oh well, this other guy has asked you out anyway.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy there! Here’s a little three parter I wrote (I’m still finishing part three and tweaking part two). I thought it would be fun to have a little jealous Kakashi jdhd I made up a random shinobi guard as the rival love interest bc I just didn’t think any other character fit what I had in mind. Anyways enjoy ♥️

You huffed and puffed as the cold canteen touched your lips, eternally grateful for the water you were pouring down your throat with one mighty scull. Wiping the sweat from your brow, a smile formed on your lips.

“Phew, you really got me there” you laughed, your breathing still erratic as your pulse began to slow down. 

“That’s because you’re easily distracted,” Kakashi teased, cooling off under a tree.

“I am not!” you protested through your laughter.

Sparring with Kakashi was always a great way to stay in shape. Always testing your limits and then some. Over the years you had your victories but Kakashi had more of them, still that didn’t deter you from bringing it your all when in friendly combat. 

The sun was high in the sky with no clouds to protect from it’s fiery beams. You stood with your hands on your hips, the training grounds behind you a vast field of trimmed green grass surrounded by towering oak trees. Kakashi always knew the best spots to train, the places no one thought to go. 

Kakashi wasted no time pulling out his novel, one knee bent while his other leg lay flat against the grass. Collected as if he hadn’t just sparred with you for an hour straight. “What about that escort mission from the Land of Stone?” he asked coolly, his eye scanning the pages in his hand.

“You don’t just get to see a baby boar every day” you defended. It’s not like there was any danger lurking around but you did linger there for far too long. Long enough for Kakashi to come along and pull you away before mama boar could come back and charge at your group. 

“Alright then, what about the bandit camp at the border?” 

Ah, that was a long time ago. Three years to be exact. Those pesky bandits kept you on your toes, that’s for sure. Two on one with only your kunai and a couple of shuriken to aid you. A flying kunai landed in your back near your shoulder blade, catching you off guard only for Kakashi to swoop in and fend the third bandit off for you. 

“I thought _someone_ had my back.” you said, eyebrows raised though he still was not looking your way, nose still in his erotic fiction. That kunai had really hurt, you still had a scar. “Anyways, are you coming?”

Wordlessly, Kakashi snapped his book shut. Trading his shady spot under the tree for a spot next to your side in the sun. Walking back to the village along the dirt path, you engaged in your usual chatter. Mostly a stream of your thoughts entering your brain and exiting out of your mouth while Kakashi hummed and nodded. Years of friendship and he didn’t mind your rambling nor did he think you were annoying (well, he hadn’t expressed it anyway), it was good. Kakashi could be a man of few words when he wanted to be but you had more than enough for the both of you. 

“Any plans for tonight?” Kakashi asked out of the blue, finally glancing up from his book.

Heat gently started to rise to your cheeks but not enough to give yourself away. A part of you hoped this was going to be a lead in for him to make plans with you.

“Oh…no not really.” you said, eyes shifting from side to side. “I mean…I kinda wanna try out that new restaurant...”

 _Hint, hint! Nudge, nudge!_ With a lingering side eye in his direction, you tried to catch his reaction. The slightest change in his brow or a twitch of his lips hidden behind fabric. However Kakashi seemed unfazed, flipping the page of his book as he walked along. “Why don’t you?” 

Okay, so maybe you need to lay it on a little thicker. Say no more. 

“It’s kind of a place for two, if you know what I’m saying…” you said, your head tilted towards him. 

Finally Kakashi lowered his book, his head turned to you. He must have finally gotten the hint, your eyes widened in hope. It was silent between you for a moment, and your expression told him you were expecting something, perhaps for your daydreams to finally come true. “Oh well, maybe one day you’ll have someone to go with”

Seriously? _‘You! I want to go with you!’_ you wanted to scream but you composed yourself like you usually did. A heavy breath left your nostrils as you tried to keep your head high. Okay, one more try. 

“Yeah, like on a date. I think that would be really great, _super cool_ actually, if someone that I _really_ liked would take me there...on a date... _romantically_ ” 

That was obvious as you could make it without outright saying it. 

“Sounds okay, I guess” Kakashi said, shrugging as he considered it for a second.

Bubble burst. For someone who was excellent at strategy, formed his own jutsu, and knows a thousand others, this man had a thick skull. Was he truly oblivious to your hints? They weren’t exactly microscopic, more like a billboard with bright flashing lights around the border. _Date me! Take me out on a date! For the love of all that is good in this forsaken world!_ Sure, you were your own woman. You could easily ask him yourself but it was more romantic to have him ask you. You loved that stuff. Flowers, romantic dinners, walking under the moonlight. There was nothing better than a chivalrous gentleman.

You had some inkling he might feel the same. Kakashi was a master of subtlety. His hands would gently come down on your waist when he squeezed past you, lingering there for a second too long. When sparring, he often pinned you down. Straddling you as he smiled with his eye, sometimes he’d stay there for an extra couple of minutes despite your protests. His fingers would brush against yours while you walked side by side. Normally you didn’t react and figured it was accidental even with your cheeks turning the colour of strawberries; Kakashi never let it be, pointing it out and bringing attention to it. Apologising profusely. Maybe you were too in your head about it. Taking every little gesture to heart because you desperately wanted him to feel the same too but you weren’t exactly foolish either. 

Another day, another attempt of dropping hints with nothing to show for it. Used to the disappointment, you accepted defeat the moment you stepped back into the bustling village streets. Mid afternoon and it was as busy as it normally was. Kids running around the streets, kicking balls and chasing each other. Women walking with their friends to teahouses for a pot of jasmine tea and gossip. Folks walking home from the market struggling to hold the heavy bags in their hands. The two of you wandered around without aim or purpose before Kakashi led you to the bookstore. The man had too many books as it was and yet he was going to buy another, not that you mind being dragged there. Kakashi had disappeared into a small, hidden corner of the bookstore where erotic fiction was stocked while you were browsing through cookbooks by the front of the store. Fingertips flicking through pages trying to find something good to make. 

Kakashi was right, you were easily distracted. Recipes using cod and cabbage had taken up all of your focus, leaving you unaware of the person standing next to you on your right. Head turned to you as if they were waiting for your head to pop up and notice them. It wasn’t going to happen, you were too engrossed in the instructions of _‘remove the bones and place them to the side for the broth_ ’, so they cleared their throat loudly. 

That captured your attention, instantly your head snapped in their direction. 

“(Y/N)” Tanoshī said with a kind smile, giving you a little wave with one hand as the other held some random cookbook he had picked up in front of him. 

At first you were alarmed by the sudden sound but upon realising who was beside you, you instantly relaxed. Eyes and lips softening from a frown to a smile. Tanoshī was someone you had missions with occasionally, friendly towards everyone he encountered. You weren’t exactly close but when you did notice him, you would smile and wave. 

“Oh, hey! What’s up?” You asked, happy to bump into him like you usually were.

“Sorry to spring this on you but, uh, did you want to go out tonight? I really wanna try out that new place and you were the first person I thought of. It could be, ah, like a date, maybe?” He asked, his fingers flipped through pages yet his dark eyes were locked onto you. Scanning for the slightest change in your expression to hint at some impending rejection. 

“A date?” You asked, surprised at the offer.

You were glistening with sweat, bare arms covered in streaks of dry dirt and scratches, stray hairs sticking to your face and in various directions. Not exactly in an attractive state to be asked out, maybe that’s why Kakashi didn’t. Yet Tanoshī was standing beside you asking you out and you actually felt quite flattered. 

While you reflected on how flattered you truly felt, Tanoshī’s eyes darted about, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Yeah! I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t-“

“That sounds great actually! I would love to do that! Did you want to meet outside there at eight?” You interrupted him, happily accepting his offer.

It had been so long since you had been on a date. Even if it didn’t go anywhere you had an intense craving for romantic attention. Needing to feel some connection between people that made you appreciate the little things in life. If someone wanted to take you out, of course you were going to go. Besides it’s not like Kakashi is going to be asking you out any time soon, your hints hadn’t exactly been working in your favour. But who knows, maybe Kakashi might catch wind of it. Better yet, he might get jealous; you highly doubted it though.

Tanoshī had told you that eight worked for him and smiled brightly as he left the store with a wave in your direction. Clumsily you placed the book back on the shelf, eyes on Tanoshī as he walked down the street through the large store window. A smile of your own gently on your lips, someone really asked you out. It was quite flattering. You were about to tear your eyes away when you felt a presence behind you. “Sounds like you have someone to go with after all” 

When your head whipped around to meet Kakashi, you noticed he held a new book in his hand. One that wasn’t part of the Make-Out Paradise series, briefly you glanced at it but paid it no mind. Instead you were focused on the fact you had a date.

“It sure does!” your smile was wide but internally you were frowning. Wanting to whack him around the head and scream: _it should be you taking me there!_

“Anyways, it looks like _I_ have a date to get ready for” Your eyebrows wriggled around and Kakashi reacted as he usually did. One eyebrow raised in silence. With that you were walking out the door, a mini salute in Kakashi’s direction as you pulled the door wide open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader bumps into a handsome stranger on the street only to find hes a waiter too...the look in his eye is something familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part les go!!

With the dirt on your body and the sweat stuck in your hair, you definitely needed a shower. Hair and make up would take awhile too, not that it usually took long it’s just you wanted to get it right. It’s not like you went on a date any old day. Picking an outfit would take some time too. As someone who lived in their gear, you sure did own a lot of civilian clothing.

That just made it harder to decide what to wear. Constantly putting outfits to your body in the mirror only to screw up your nose and toss it to the side in a little pile on the floor. Finally you settled on an emerald green wrap dress that hugged your body rather than suffocated it. The hem sat just past your knees, your sleeves were long but not tight around your arms, showing off your clavicle and the curve of your breasts in a tasteful way. Hair clean and down, ending past your shoulders. Simple neutral makeup, emphasis on the eyes with liner and long eyelashes. You were ready to go.

The short black heels on your feet left a trail of small holes in the dirt path behind you. As a kunoichi, you were trained in various things. Balancing on tightrope and walking on water being among them. But you had been trained to do so in flat sandals and you found yourself slightly wobbly as you made your way through the slightly darkened streets of Konoha. Leaving your home at eight on the dot, you figured that would give you more than enough time to smooth yourself out while you waited for Tanoshī to arrive. Still you shouldnt drag your feet, your entire focus on your mission to get to the restaurant. Eyes straight ahead as you tried to make a good pace with your slightly wobbly heels. Suddenly you felt someone collide with your right side, hard enough for you to almost topple over at the impact.

“Sorry about that” said a gruff voice, their hand had quickly wrapped around your waist to keep you up right. 

Instantly your eyes darted from the dirt path to the person in question. Taking in his dark black eyes the moment they met your own. Gazing upon his features, you took in the wild white strands of his hair that stuck out all over the place, the sharp violet stripes running from his eyelids to his cheeks, pale skin with a plump bottom lip and a little beauty spot under his lips near his sharp jaw. Dressed in a large black jumper that was too big for him and tight black dress pants. You couldn't help the tiny gasp that escaped from your lips. This man was quite attractive, someone you couldn't recall seeing before. His grip around your waist loosened and suddenly you remembered where you were meant to be heading. It was a shame you were going on a date otherwise you would have asked for his name.

“That’s okay.” you mumbled as he released you, turning your head and walking away. Tanoshī should be there soon and you didn't want to keep him waiting.

However when you finally arrived outside the restaurant, you found him already waiting for you. How long he had been waiting, you had no idea but immediately you rushed to him to apologise for your untimeliness. Kakashi was always late so naturally you assumed Tanoshī would be late too but not everyone was Kakashi. Tanoshī was dressed in civilian clothing too. A blue buttoned up dress shirt, navy blazer with beige fitted pants. You thought he was actually quite handsome, even more so without his gear. The two of you scrubbed up nicely. 

“Wow, you look really nice” Tanoshī smiled as soon as he saw you approach, kindly ignoring your lateness as he offered out one of his arms to help you up the stairs.

During the times you had walked past the place you had a habit of peering through the window. Daydreaming about yourself and a certain white haired, scarred eye jonin sitting at one of the tables. It was a lot better inside than out. Warm and intimate with its small dark wooden tables, wine glasses and cutlery laid out awaiting diners. A small tealight candle in a glass sat in the middle to help sell the mood while soft harps and strings played quietly in the background. Tanoshī was a gentleman, pulling your seat out for you and pushing you in before taking his own seat across from you. Close to the window, you could see everyone who passed by. A nice little spot to people watch from though you really should focus on the man in front of you. 

As you waited for the waiter to come along and place the menus in front of you, you glanced outside to the street. Your thoughts lingered on the man who had walked into you before, the way his fingers dug into the side of your waist so tightly. A part of you hoped you’d see him again, ask him for his name. How bad was that? You were on a date thinking about someone else. Well, at least for once it wasn't about Kakashi. Before you could finish your train of thought the waiter had arrived, greeting you with a warm welcome before placing the menu down in front of you. This place was nice, nicer than any other place you had ever gone to before that's for sure. 

Ordering yourself a glass of merlot, the waiter rushed away which left you alone with Tanoshī once again. You had been on a fair amount of missions with him before and he had always been reliable and respectful. Tends to lighten the mood of whatever team he was in. He carried the conversation with ease and engaged with the unfiltered thoughts that made it out of your mouth. You could tell he was interested by the way his eyes were fixed onto you, his head leaning in his hand as you spoke. For once you were not speaking for two. 

He had all the qualities anyone would appreciate in a potential partner but your mind wandered to Kakashi, no matter how guilty you felt about it. How you wished it could have been the two of you sitting across from each other intimately with the glow from the candle illuminating his face mask, having his undivided attention on you. It wasn't fair to Tanoshī but it couldn't be helped. One date with the kindest guy in the village or some attractive strangers grip around your waist for the briefest of moments couldn't wash away the feelings you harboured for years towards Kakashi. But maybe it was time to try, give it a chance.

Luckily the waiter had come back for your orders, bringing you back down to earth. Tanoshī ordered himself the simmered beef with mushrooms while you had ordered yourself the grilled seaperch and cabbage. Unsure of what to expect, you figured it would be best to be adventurous. Who knew when you would be coming back again. 

“You know, every time I see you around you're coming back from training” 

He noticed you around? You felt bad because you didn't exactly notice him often. Of course when you did you would smile and wave, occasionally stopping for a little bit of chit chat before you went off on your way, but it’s not like your eyes instantly scanned a crowd to find him wherever you went. 

“Oh, I must look like such a mess” you laughed, almost feeling sorry he had to witness you like that.

“No, not at all. You look like you train hard, it’s actually quite endearing” He smiled kindly, taking a sip from his glass. A blush crept onto your cheeks at the compliment.

Suddenly you saw red wine pouring into your glass like it had appeared from nowhere. Your eyes snapped instantly to source. The waiter stood at the table with one hand behind his back, slightly bowing as he poured. Wait a second, you had a different waiter. The guy who had taken your orders had chestnut brown hair and tan skin, a young man likely in his early twenties. As you stared up at the waiter, you realised that this was the same guy from the streets. The one who bumped into you and held onto you. Same white hair, same violet stripes, same damn beauty spot under his lips. This had to be the strangest coincidence, you wondered if he remembered you from before. Unable to tear your eyes away but then you were hit with this weird feeling, one you couldn't pinpoint but you felt it in your stomach and you knew this wasn't a roost of monarchs fluttering around, something was off.

“What happened to the other guy?” you asked out of curiosity. From your basic understanding, you usually had one server for the whole night, they usually didn’t swap and change. 

“Oh, he’s suddenly come under the weather. We apologise for that” the waiter said, his voice just as gruff as it was in the streets.

Then the waiter smiled and you looked into his eyes. That smile, the way his eye squinted. You had spent enough of your life staring into that right eye, daydreaming about it. No, it couldn’t be. No way. Kakashi wouldn’t do something like that, he wouldn’t just randomly crash a date let alone dressed as a waiter to do it. He had better things to do with his time. Still, woman’s intuition told you something was off about the whole thing. Before you could probe any further, the waiter walked away with the bottle in his hand, leaving you frowning into your wine glass. 

“Something wrong with the wine?” Tanoshī asked, noticing your change in mood.

Instantly you shook out of it. A polite smile on your lips as you set the glass down to the side. “No, the wine’s great!”

Tanoshī accepted the answer, kindly smiling across from you. A part of you wished you could keep your eyes on your date, he certainly kept his eyes on you. Instead yours wandered to the corner of the room to man in the white dress shirt and tight black pants. The waiter was already staring at the table when you glanced over to him, hand stroking his chin and long fingers rubbing his lips. With his hand covering his mouth, he looked more and more like your close friend. 

Case for it likely being Kakashi? Well he’d have to wear a contact lense to hide his sharingan for starters and the waiter had two dark eyes. The sharp violet lines under both of his eyes could be to throw off his prominent scar, that would give him away too. The world never sees his face so without the mask he could possibly look like that, with a little beauty spot under his lips that you couldn’t get out of your mind. You hadn't seen him without the mask, years of friendship and not even a little peek. Of course Kakashi teased you endlessly, making it some sort of cruel game. In your mind, things were stacking up highly likely. He might be running around fooling everyone else but not you, you would keep your eye on him. If that's his best disguise then he truly does  **not** live up to his reputation.

Whatever he thought he was doing, you were not going to let it ruin your date. Maybe it wasn't Kakashi at all and it was someone who genuinely looked a lot like him, there was a small chance that was the case. Either way you were going to let  _ ‘this waiter’ _ know that you were having the most amazing night and all of this could have been his if he had just taken the hint and asked. You were going to make Kakashi Hatake regret not taking you out. 

Feeling the waiter's eyes on you, you laughed a little bit louder at one of Tanoshī’s jokes. Tanoshī himself was slightly taken back by your fit of laughter. After you simmered down, you sighed and placed your hand on his arm across the table for a moment, looking at your date almost lovingly. ‘ _ Rub it in! Rub it in! _ ’ you thought, laughing wickedly in your mind as your hand came away from Tanoshī’s arm.

When the waiter arrived with the plate of food, you refused to look at him or thank him. Immediately digging in instead and sending all your flirty glances towards your date across the table. This next move, you had seen this one in a movie once. Purposely you got sauce on the corner of your lip and when Tanoshī pointed it out like the gentlemen he is, you acted as if you just didn’t know where it could possibly be. With a napkin in hand, Tanoshī kindly dabbed the sauce away while you giggled sweetly.  _ ‘Take that!’ _ you thought excitedly.

“And how are we finding our meal this fine evening?” the waiter asked as soon as he reached the table to collect the empty plates. 

“It was great, thanks” Tanoshī said as he placed his chopsticks down next to his plate, a polite smile on his face.

“I’m finding my meal  **and** my company really fantastic tonight, actually” you said, looking deeply into the waiter's eyes. Chin resting in the palm of your hand, fingers wrapping around the side of your face as you stared at him.

The waiter raised his eyebrows, silently searching for an explanation as to why your stare lingered. “Delightful,” he said plainly. 

The waiter reached for Tanoshī’s plates, knocking his arm carelessly against the half filled wine glass in front of Tanoshī. It fell right onto his lap and instantly your hands came to your face, a loud gasp escaping from your mouth. 

“Oh, oh my goodness. I am incredibly sorry, sir” he said as he began dabbing Tanoshī’s lap with a cloth napkin but the damage was done. You had never heard such an apathetic tone in someone's voice before in your life.

His lap was soaked, dripping red on beige. Your blood began to boil, how could he be so rude? That was on purpose, no doubt in your mind. 

“What is-” you began to say, anger in your voice rising with each word before Tanoshī waved his hands and shook his head. “No, no that’s okay. These things happen”

He was a better person than you were, you were ready to yell at this guy. Kakashi or not. If you’re going to knock over someone’s glass then at least sound apologetic about it. The waiter made a lucky escape, bowing his head at Tanoshī before quickly shuffling away back towards the kitchen. 

You lingered behind Tanoshī when he went to pay for the bill, silently waiting for him to return. The restaurant felt so terrible about the accident that the meal and wine were free of charge. Your waiter was nowhere to be found after a thorough scan of the room. Offering his arm once more, you and Tanoshī walked out of the restaurant, carefully down the steps.

“You know, I had a really great night tonight with you. I mean, despite the…you know,” he chuckled as he gestured to the red wine stain all over his beige pants, “but the food was great at least”

As you calmed down you realised that as shinobi he's probably been covered in worse things. It helped that he seemed to feel confident despite it. Not trying to hide the stain but embrace it. This man would be the most sensible choice throughout your entire dating career if only that one little thing wasn't holding you back.

“Yeah, I had a nice night too” you nodded, sharing his sentiment.

It had been a nice night, despite the waiter and the spilled wine. Tanoshī was great to talk to. The food and wine were very good, beyond your expectations. You did have a pleasant evening. 

“Maybe we should come here again some time…if you want that is“ he said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

Although your evening with Tanoshī had been good, you couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty that your feelings weren’t on the level that his was. A second date meant he wanted to explore things further and you felt as if you spent your whole evening focused on the mysterious man from the streets and Kakashi and getting back at him, even with the slight chance it wasn’t actually him. Maybe you could go on a second date, see how things go. Preferably for a time where you knew Kakashi was as far away from the village as possible.

“Yeah, I’ll let you know” you nodded, a shy smile on your lips. 

Tanoshī left a kiss on your cheek before he walked away. Standing in the same spot he left you, you stared at his back as he made his way down the street. Giving you a smile and a wave before he turned the corner. 

They sometimes say shinobi are better off without love and right now they would be right. Stupid Kakashi. It was as if the universe was putting a perfectly good option in front of you, pushing you towards Tanoshī. He was making all of the moves, making it easy for you to just follow along and fall into something with him. Things with Kakashi were stagnant, resistant to your fluttering eyelashes and nudges and yet there was that yearning you felt towards him. 

Maybe tonight was a sign you should put your little crush on a shelf and be done with it. If that was him parading around as your waiter then he was absolutely out of line and for what reason? So you would be single for the rest of your life so he could keep tugging you along on his string with his teasing and touching or perhaps he had no idea of your feelings, only intruding as an overprotective friend. Friend or not, you’d certainly let him have a piece of your mind even if he did deny it. Standing outside the restaurant in the dark, you sighed. You certainly did love the romantic rush but maybe it was time to swear off romance for good and call it a day. 


End file.
